Love me back, my mate
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: For as much as he tried, he couldn't tear his piercing red eyes away from her. Alistair and Bella story. Read inside to find out if Bella will ever give in to desires and leave Edward.
1. Watching her

**Hey guys! This new story is to distract you from my previous story, "My Unexpected Mate" , which I am working on with another author. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, but I wish I did. **

* * *

><p>For as much as tried, he could not take his eyes off of her. Ever since the day Carlisle had introduced him to the busty brunette vampire, he just couldn't tear his eyes off her beautiful being.<p>

Every one in the Cullen mansion had thought that he was just an anti-social freak, but not Bella. She just thought he had nothing to do in life. _If only I could just figure him out. Get him to talk to me real good_. She thought one day, watching his piercing, menacing red eyes bore a hole into her while she was training her shield.

For as much as he could deny anything else, he couldn't deny this. He was falling in love with Bella Swan, just by watching her. He had found his mate.

When he first met her, he looked into her golden eyes and knew she was the one, however, she was happily married to a pantsy named Edward (Bella has no children in my story), and certainly had no interest in a boring vampire with no life. He pushed aside his feelings and settled down to just watching her from night 'til dawn.

In the back of his mind, he knew the staring was a little creepy, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. On a few occasions, he though of pulling her to the side and trying to talk to her but that would cause suspicion from the Cullen family.

From watching Bella, he figured out her likes and dislikes, her every need and desire. Also, from listening to the little pitter patter of her tiny feet and her musical voice from inside every night, he heard about everything she needed from the store. So he would climb off the roof, and race to the store, determined to get whatever she needed, she was his mate after all. And one day, he vowed that he would have her. After he got her items, he set them outside of the door and quickly climbed on the roof before anyone could smell the plastic wrap. He labeled her items, _Bella. _

She came to the door, found her items, and smiled to herself. She knew he would hear her. She knew a lot about what he did for her. Without looking up, she turned on her heels and said "Thank you Alistair" and then went inside, knowing he would hear her.

Alistair sat on the roof in shock all night. Apparently his mate is a smart, observative little one.

* * *

><p>Bella's relationship with Edward had been rocky ever since other vampires had come to their home to help with the Volturi situation. He was a jealous prick who would constantly put Bella down, trying to make her feel like she needs him to be worth something. <em>Wrong. <em>She thought the insults were a reason to get out of the relationship.

She never mentioned to Edward, or anyone for that matter, that Alistair had been putting sticky notes in her private bathroom telling her how beautiful she was. And how Edward isn't worth the hurt. _Ah, so Alistair is listening in on my arguments, ay. _She thought as she brushed her hair, even though she didn't need to, in her private bathroom with fresh new sticky note compliments. Edward and her had a new fight last night and he told her that she was nothing, and she will always be nothing. The note from Alistair had read _You are everything good, and more. _-A. She smiled to herself. How sweet he was to swoop in her bathroom and write a complimentary note.

She knew she couldn't just up and leave the relationship, but at the same time, she was really unhappy, so she was willing to do anything to just get him out of her life.

Realization struck her as she brushed her long locks of hair.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, how did you guys like my first chapter. I thought it was pretty good with no POV. It kind of added mystery to the whole situation. <strong>

**Well, I got to go! Leave lots of reviews and maybe, just maybe, I will give you a chapter two. Have a nice day!**


	2. Realization

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. They are greatly appreciated. Soooo...here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>As realization struck her, she dropped her hair brush to the ground mid brush stroke and stared at herself in shock in the mirror.<p>

_All this time. All this time I've been trying to save my Failing marriage when the right one has been with me the whole time. No wonder I feel a strange pull toward him. And why I can't keep my mind off of him. _

She thought, as she still had her mouth agape from the shock. She ran out the bathroom, out her room, downstairs, downstairs again, downstairs again and out the door. You see, Edward decided when he married Bella that they would have the very private level of the house. At first, Bella thought nothing of it, until the arguments occurred. She now avoided the private level at all cost because it now became a miserable place with bad memories. Not that he ever hit her. She was still a newborn and could take him down with one finger. Self control or not.

* * *

><p>Alistair was currently in the same spit that he has been in for a couple months. The roof of the Cullen home, thinking of Bella.<p>

He was caught off guard when he smelt her scent beneath him. He quickly jumped off the roof and met her just in time. Face to face.

_God she is beautiful _he thought, taking in her appearance. Bella had on a royal blue dress that was just a over her knee, showing her creamy skin and toned legs. The dress also had a sweetheart neckline, exposing her nice cleavage and her nice sized breasts were peaking/spilling over the top. She also had on royal blue pumps (the thicker kind...link at the bottom) and her hair flowing down her back in nice brunette curls. Her lips were full and the fact that they were naturally red, made them look fuller. Her eyes were golden and staring at him, waiting for him to finish ogling her body.

Alistair wondered if he could turn those beautiful big eyes red.

Bella cleared her throat, grabbing his attention. He jerked his head up and stood before her, as if she were his everything. In two words, she was. Always will be. Even if she didn't even know it.

He breathed, slept and thought of Bella everyday. He breathed in her intoxicating scent, he closed his eyes and pretended to dream of Bella because vampire can't sleep, sadly. He also thought of Bella every minute of everyday. It was a sad thing that he couldn't sleep. He thought that he could sleep away the evil thoughts that told him that he couldn't have her. That put him in a state of depression. The only thing that took him out of it was the sounds of her musical voice and her intoxicating scent. Now she was standing in front of him. Face to face. _This is as close to her as I'll ever get. Don't screw it up Alistair. _He thought to himself.

"Hello Alistair. We don't have much time until Edward comes back from hunting in an hour or so and I know that he'll find a reason to argue and what I have to tell you is important." Her musical voice rang. _Here comes more heartbreak. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Alistair nodded his head, egging her on to continue. "Alistair," she began. She was having a mental struggle in her head. She was getting nervous. "I love you. I know that we haven't really talked or anything. Or really have gotten to know each other. But I have a strange pull toward you that I can't really ignore anymore. My mind is always chanting your name everyday. You probably want to run off, never seeing me again but I just wanted to get this off my chest" she finished the last sentence and looked up into his piercing stare-into-your-soul eyes. What she saw almost killed her. In his eyes she found love, lust and pure adoration. The feeling was mutual.<p>

Without warning, Alistair grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. He looked into her gorgeous eyes once more before kissing her. The kiss was pouring the emotions he was feeling. The kiss was also dominating. By Nature, Alistair was and is every dominant and possessive over the things he lover most; his mother, who died over 400 years ago and Bella. She was his EVERYTHING. And he meant that.

Bella's . ?tracelog=storedetail2mobilesitedetail


	3. Leaving

**Hello readers XD. Thanks for the reviews on my story, you have no idea how much they encourage me to keep going.**...Enjoy my story!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>The kiss was magical. As their lips molded together, the love in the air had caused an electric jolt on their lips, earning a moan from Bella and and groan along with a bulge in his pants from Alistair.<p>

While in on cloud 9 from the pleasurable kiss, a thought came to Bella. Just one word ringing in her head. _Divorce. Divorce. Divorce_. She knew in order to have her happily ever after with Alistair, that she must leave Edward. Of course this meant leaving the rest of her beloved Cullen family. She would miss them dearly. She would have to talk about her sudden decision with Alistair.

They pulled back gasping for air, even thought they didn't need it. For awhile, they just stood there staring into each others eyes. Alistair's were black with love and lust. The feeling was mutual. Somehow during the kiss, Alistair's hands had traveled from her hips, down to her butt. And Bella's hands were around his neck, pulling him closer.

_If that was the kiss, I can't imagine what sex would be like. _Bella thought. If she could blush, she would be in resemblance to a cherry.

* * *

><p>Alistair thought this was a dream, and hadn't said a word, afraid he would ruin it. He had never imagined the Bella would be standing in his arms, kissing him. He finally decided to speak so Bella wouldn't run off, that would kill him. Literally.<p>

"You have no idea how long I've waited for those words to form on your beautiful lips. I have known that you were my mate since the first day that Carlisle had introduced me. And I've been falling in love with you more and more every day." Bella was beaming with happiness. _Maybe I can be happy again _she thought. "Alistair, my love, I would love to keep talking, but Edward is gonna be home soon and I have to fill out the divorce papers. I wanna leave this place. I wanna go live a new life...with you in it" Alistair gave her another kiss, this one was smaller than the first, but much more passionate. He pulled away, grabbed her hand and walked into the Cullen home.

Luckily, no one was home, they didn't wanna answer why their hands were molded together. They just wanted to bask in their own love for each other. Bella ran upstairs and back quickly, so she can hold hands with her mate again. She quickly filled in the spaces of the divorce papers and wrote a long note to the family, explaining what happened, including what Edward had been doing to her. She would really miss the family and she promised to keep in touch with everyone, except Edward of course.

She had a copy of everything and put it in her purse, just in case Edward got any funny ideas. Bella had just finished everything when she looked up and saw Alistair had her suitcases full of ALL her belongings. She gave him a kiss of thanks. He was so sweet. "I love you, my love" she said, pecking him on the lips. Alastair pulled her close, looking into her love filled eyes. "And I love you, so much Isabella. Bella we don't have much time. I can smell their scent, their about few miles away. We can take my private plane. I called it while you were filling out papers. It's right outside. " at vampire speed, they put her bags in the plane and got in. The pilot took off.

_Bye bye Edward. You can never hurt me again. _Bella thought. She was officially, happy.

She snuggled into Alistair's side, "I can't wait to start our new life together. " Bella said. "Neither can I mate! neither can I. "

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! So, what did you think? I know this chapter is short but I stayed up late to write this chapter soooo, appreciate it! LOL just kidding. Review review review...or I'll just leave this story hanging...by the way, in my story vampires can have babies and have a period. Later in the story, these traits will make it interesting...have a great day!<strong>


	4. Reading her thoughts

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing and I promise, I won't leave this story behind. **

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

><p>Bella pov<p>

It has been about 76 hours and we still haven't gotten to our destination. I was growing curious. I wanted to know where we going. Not that I didn't trust Alistair. I know he would never take me where I didn't want to go. I decided to voice my opinion when my curiosity got the best of me.

"Alistair. Love, where are we going?" I turned to face him and was rewarded with his piercing blood red eyes staring into my gold ones. "We are headed to Texas, gorgeous". Boy if I could blush, my cheeks would be flooded. I never thought I was beautiful, even in my vampire state, I just don't see what people tell me. Someone even told me that I was as beautiful as Rosalie, which I refuse to believe. Edward wasn't the most helpful to my self esteem. Especially when we argued.

" _What is up with you and Alistair?!" I opened my mouth to answer that nothing was up and that he was just being nice, but was cut off my Edward. "You know what, I don't even care. I want you to stay away from him." I looked at him in disbelief. He can't tell me who I can and can't befriend him. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a child. I'm your wife!" I practically yelled. At this point. I am sure that the whole Cullen house can hear us. "Exactly! Which means that I own you. We are mates. We belong together. " his tone turned soft. He is trying to put me under his spell that has worked on me since the day we met. "I am my own person. And you know what Edward. I am starting to believe that we aren't mates. Mates wouldn't argue all day and night. Mates wouldn't get jealous over a friend who is just being kind." At this point, Edward had lost it. "You stupid little whore. You think that we aren't mates?! Then why don't you leave?! I know why, because without me, you are nothing. You will always be a stupid, nothing who needs me and my family to be somebody" _

I snapped out of my flashback. I started to shrink back in my seat. Starting to feel self conscious. Alastair, who had been staring at me the whole time, had a panic look on his face. "Now, now what has you hiding you beautiful being?" He said, lifting my chin and fixing my posture. "Nothing" he looked deep in my eyes. And then he put his hand on my cheek , cupping it. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. I leaned into his touch, it was a comforting gesture. He suddenly snapped his eyes open. "I'll kill him!" I instantly knew his power.

* * *

><p>Alistair pov<p>

I couldn't believe he said that to the love of my life; my mate! I could kill him. I could go back to the god awful house and kill that son of a bitch.

I am sure my eyes were pitch black. No pupil, just black. The color of a killer. The killer that I am.

I looked at my only reason for living and she looked scared. Oh shit. I scared my love. I quickly calmed down and spoke to her to soothe her wild emotions. With my hand still on her smooth cheek, I could see that she had realized I had a power and what it was.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my sudden anger. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my power sooner. But seeing the way that that _pest_ treated you, I...I couldn't control my anger. It took a lot in me not to stop this plane and go back to that god awful Cullen home and tear him to shreds. And after I burned him, I would dance on his ashes. You have to understand Isabella, I love you, so much. And I won't let, anyone ever hurt you again. Do you believe me?" She hooded her head. "Good, now as for your little self esteem issue, I will have to tell you how beautiful and wonderful you are."

An hour later, I had finished telling Bella how beautiful and great she was and I also snuck in a few kisses. She is just so amazing I just couldn't resist the urge.

Something dawned on me to tell her before we got to my private mansion in Texas. "Bella, love I wanted you to meet two friends of mine when we get to our new home." It was more of a demand than a request. Like I said, I am naturally dominant especially toward my mate. She will submit to me. She nodded her head in a 'yes' gesture. "Speak mate" she looked puzzles for a moment then looked up at me. Realization struck her. My mind was chanting, _submit Submit. Submit. _"Yes, I would love to meet your friends" "good girl" I said as I kissed the hell out of her.

Somehow, in the back of my mind I felt like there was a big surprise coming our way.

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo, how did you like this chapter? Review and give any ideas you feel will help enhance the story. <strong>


	5. Teasing

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, I've been on some trips. Please forgive me, again.. C**

**i hope you enjoy my story! I don't own twilight. Buuuut I wish I did :-)**

Bella pov

We were almost to Texas and I couldn't be happier to start my life with Alistair. Around him, I feel like the prettiest, most amazing woman in the world. Well, in his case, I am.

We had a few hours left before we landed into Texas. AlI stair was currently fishing out some fresh blood from this cooler he had in a storage compartment in the plane. He placed a glass cup in front of me and one in front of him.

My throat felt like it was on fire while he slowly poured the blood in the cup. He had one of his complimentary smirks on his face, teasing me. I wanted to rip his arm off, but that probably wouldn't end well. "Drink" he said before he started chugging down his own. I examined the blood, noticing that this blood was richer and darker than animal blood. "Is this...human blood?" I said, noticing that it smelled exceptionally good. "Yes, Bella. Is that a problem?" He said. I heard the playfulness in his tone. He knew how I was struggling to keep my composure. "No, it's just that..." I never finished my sentence because I sipped greedily on the blood. It tasted so good going down my throat. It was salty, yet sweet. It's warm deliciousness almost made me wet...down there.

"Mmmmm" I moaned. After I was done, I slammed down my cup. "More" I demanded. I needed more. he looked at me questioningly. "Do you like human blood Bella?" I thought about his question. I am very accustomed to animal blood but, human blood is oh so good. "Yes Alistair. I like it very much" I could feel my eyes turning the blood red color that intimidates many humans.

"Very well, before your wish comes true my dear, i have one thing to do." I sat back in my seat and pouted, I wanted my blood NOW. Just as I was in mid-pout, I felt soft, cold lips on mine. I was suprised beyond belief but after awhile, I responded. I deepened the kiss and moved my body in a way that I was now straddling him. My center was directly on top of his groin. "Isabella," he said between clenched teeth, "you're playing with fire" I looked into his dominant red eyes and said "then let me get burned" I said before roughly kissing him, teeth, tongue and all, while slowly grinding him, teasing him just A little.

I felt his hands slowly move from my stomach to my breasts. Just as his hands got to his destination, I quickly got off his lap and to the cooler, searching for my snack. I chanced a look at him and what I saw made me giggle.

His hands were in the air, as if about to grab something, his mouth was agape from shock and the bulge in his leather pants was definitely noticeable. "That's what you get from teasing me with the blood."'I said with his signature smirk.

Life with Alistair was gonna be fun.

**hey guys, how did you like this chapter?! Please review, I love those, good or bad:-)**


	6. AN-Help!

**Hey guys this is sadly not an update...(whimpers). But, I will update soon if you guys give me at least 5 more reviews. **

**What I really posted this "chapter" for is I have a question. I am making a new story and I need a pairing. **

**Bella and Brady-But she's dating Jacob at the time. **

**Bella/Collin/Brady-dominant and Possessive. **

**Any other suggestions? **

**PM for your opinion. **

**Thanks! :-D**

** With love, **

** -CrayCrayTwilightFan**


End file.
